


Two Turtle Doves

by InvisibleRaven



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleRaven/pseuds/InvisibleRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why give birds to your true love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Turtle Doves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isthatalittlebowtie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=isthatalittlebowtie).



> Just a little something sweet and silly that I wrote for the lovely Jen as a Christmas present. <3 you sweetie!

Elizabeth Hummel absolutely loved Christmas. It was evident in the decorations that bedecked the house, in the homemade gifts and the constant wafting smells of baking. So when she had a son, she was determined to pass the joy and love of the holiday along to Kurt. 

He helped pick out and decorate the tree-always a real one, just as she had growing up, no matter Burt's grumbling about the hassle and the cost saving of an artifical tree. Anyway he got first dibs on the bits of popcorn not fit for stringing on the tree and the beaters from the cookies, so he was not allowed to complain.

Currently Elizabeth was whipping up her famous shortbread cookies, humming along with John Denver as he and the Muppets belted out the infamous 12 Days of Christmas while Kurt bounced on the couch to every verse. She had a soft smile, happy to share every aspect of her childhood with Kurt, even the Christmas specials, loving that it was a mix of the religious and the secular. Muppets also made everything better, having fond memories of sitting in front of the television with her parents watching their antics every week. 

She began to spoon the cookies on the baking sheet as the last verse went on, joining in the loud ba dum dum on the five gold rings as Kurt belted out the song from his perch in the family room. Each cookie was pressed with a fork and a piece of cherry before being sent into the oven, filling the home with warmth and the scent of sugar.

“Mommy?” Kurt asked, his bright blue eyes peeking over the counter as she began the next tray of cookies, perhaps hoping for a swipe of dough or a piece of fruit. 

“Yes sweetness?” she hummed as each ball of dough was pressed onto the pan with loving care. 

“What's a turtledove?” Kurt inquired.

Elizabeth smiled. Every day Kurt asked about a different part of the song, apparently today was the second day. “Well my darling, a turtle dove is a very special bird. It has to be part of a pair, so they are used as a symbol of friendship and love. You would only give them to someone you truly love, and always two, so they can be together.”

Kurt smiled, enraptured by the concept of giving birds to show love, always one for the romance of life. “Do you think I'll ever find someone I can give turtledoves to mommy?”

Elizabeth beamed, wanting so much for her son to find love, young as he was. She still dreamed of seeing her son fall in love, get married, give her grandchildren. Yet she also knew that when they sat to watch Disney movies her son also always watched the princes more than the princesses. She hoped that by the time Lurt was ready to find tht special someone the world was a kinder, more accepting place for her baby boy. “I'm sure of it darling. Now how about you help me with this last batch of cookies and maybe I'll let you lick out the bowl?” 

Elizabeth took Kurt's whoop as an affirmative.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Kurt smiled at the shining tree before him, the warmth of the season surrounding him, no matter how cold the loft might be in the end of December. Even though it had been years, he kept his mom alive on Christmas, holding up her traditions. A real tree, old timey Christmas specials, all her own recipes. So as the Muppets blasted in a carol medly behind him from the TV, he checked the oven, scowling at the shortbread for taking it's dear sweet time. He had wanted the cookies to be done by the time Blaine returned from the store with the apples for cider, knowing that they would be perfect together. 

The door opened behind him, the sound of Blaine humming along to “Silent Night” reaching his ears as he straightened. Arms enfolded his waist, a cold nose snuggled into his ear, causing a shriek and a playful swat. 

“Smells delicious in here.” Blaine murmered, still holding Kurt tight, placing a small kiss to his neck, swaying slightly to the music still emmanating from the television. “Your mom's shortbread cookies are always my favourite, I can't wait until they're done.”

Kurt smiled, he did know that. Blaine's mother, bless her, did try, but she was a failure in the kitchen. Any cookies the Anderson crew ate at Christmas time were store bought or donated by more talented family members. So homemade baked goods were a treat for Blaine, and he swore that no bakery ccould compare with the recipes of the late Elizabeth Hummel, especially when created by his loving husband. The rings had been adorning their hands for two years now, finally taking that walk down the aisle after a truly bumpy road getting there. And while things would never be perfect, Kurt could never regret tying his life to Blaine's.

“Oh! I got you a present while I was out!” Blaine exclaimed, finally dislodging himself, going for one of the bags he had left on the kitchen table when he came in. He rummaged in the smallest one and held his hands behind his back with a shy smile, a blush painting his cheeks. “It's only something small and silly, but I saw them and thought of you. Just...you don't have to use them, but at least pretend you like them okay?”

Kurt gave Blaine an exasperated but loving look, crossing his finger over his hreart before holding out his hand. Into which was placed two small Christmas tree ornaments, shaped like two pure white turtle doves. A flash of a memory formed, causing Kurt's eyes to water as what his mother said washed over him, not even noticing what Blaine was saying until he looked up again.

Blaine was currently looking down, scuffing his foot on the floor “...I just figured since you were my true love and I got you that pear one last year why not continue tradition? Plus I was always told that you only give turtle doves to someone you truly love...”

“And always in twos” finished Kurt, his watery smile breaking his face. He pulled Blaine into a kiss, and silently thanked whatever fates were in play. _'I found him Mom'_ he thought, clutching Blaine tighter, cookies burning up in the oven be damned.


End file.
